spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
George Soros vs. The Diarrhea Monster
WARNING! DISTURBING CRINGE CONTENT AWAITS YOU! WARNING, AGAIN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWICE ALREADY? IF YOU INSIST... LAST CHANCE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! WARNING: THIS ARTICLE IS SO AWFUL, THAT READING A SINGLE LINE FROM IT WILL CAUSE YOU TO QUESTION LIFE ITSELF! POINT OF NO RETURN!!! '''George Soros vs. The Diarrhea Monster, '''also known as '''POOP! 26, '''is a double-length episode from Season 124 of the SpongeBob Fanon Series (Episode 11). In this episode, The Diarrhea Monster returns from the dead to continue its wrath on Bikini Bottom. Plot (GULP!) One day in Bikini Bottom, Patrick had to take a shit! After annoying Squidward for six hours straight, he rushed home to his toilet. His poop-infested wall greeted him once again, along with Poopy Buddy's corpse. He barely made it to the toilet before he excreted out a HUGE dump. The pressure from his ass cheeks made the loudest fart sound echoing from the toilet, as he sighed in relaxation. However, he immediately felt a sharp pain brewing as he let out the biggest poop ever conceived! The poop was so big, that is spanned twenty feet in length and five feet wide. There were also streaks of blood in the poop because it ruptured Patrick's rectum. He stared at his masterpiece and then grabbed a fork to start eating it. There was blood dripping out his ass, but he didn't seem to mind. After taking one bite of the poop, it grabbed Patrick and threw it against his feces-infested wall. The alive poop yelled out, "I am The Diarrhea Monster! I have returned from the dead! Muahahaha!" The poop threw Patrick's rock in anger which hit Squidward watering his plants. The Diarrhea Monster ate Squidward. SpongeBob saw the whole thing from his bedroom window. Mortified, he called up his ex-boyfriend, George Soros, whom he kissed several months ago. George Soros was busy hosting a conference in London, but he quickly barged past protesters into his private jet, which housed his private submarine. He got there in just two hours. By this time, The Diarrhea Monster had consumed around 8,000 citizens of Bikini Bottom. The Apple Juice Party, a local, conservative grassroots movement in Bikini Bottom who hates "the elite," protested the arrival of George Soros, but to no avail. Soros approached The Diarrhea Monster and talked to him about the glories of economics, which distracted the poop from inhaling citizens. George Soros calmly asked The Diarrhea Monster if he could take a bite out of him, to which he agreed. George Soros ate a piece of The Diarrhea Monster then firmly petted him. It subdued him -- for about five minutes -- then he continued his rampage. The city reeked of Patrick's poop. Not only that, but The Diarrhea Monster left behind "poo-poo puddles," which were all over the fucking streets! George Soros called for senior citizen backup, including his own children. Moments later, they teleported over to Bikini Bottom, and clenched their butt cheeks. He told his senior citizen friends the plan, which included farting on The Diarrhea Monster. "Everybody ready? One! Two! Three!" yelled George Soros as the senior citizens farted in The Diarrhea Monster's face. He coughed and choked because of the intensity of the senior citizen fart smell, collapsing to the floor and exploding. The explosion got all over the city of Bikini Bottom, and all the inhaled citizens were free! Mr. Krabs licked the poop off his face, and was enchanted by the flavor! Soon, he sold "Diarrhea Patties," and "Poo-Poo Puddle Milkshakes" to the Krustomers. The Diarrhea Patties turned quite a profit, and George Soros tried to acquire the recipe -- but to no avail. George Soros and the senior citizens were all given keys to the city by the Bikini Bottom mayor. Category:100% Cancer Category:Cancer Category:Episodes Category:George Soros Episodes